nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
HeR Interactive
HeR Interactive is the company that makes the award-winning Nancy Drew video games. History In 1995, Her Interactive broke off of American Laser Games, determined to make games that catered to girls, as there were not enough (and, arguably, are still not) sophisticated girl games. The first two games they made were McKenzie & Co. (1995) and The Vampire Diaries (1996); the latter of these was based on a popular book series. In 1998, the first Nancy Drew game, Secrets Can Kill, was released, with DreamCatcher distributing the games. The company was originally contracted for up to twelve games, but this was later extended indefinitely. In 2002, Her Interactive became an independent distributor, thus breaking with DreamCatcher. For many years, Her Interactive have attempted to break into the mobile game market. A Gameboy Advance series was launched with Message in a Haunted Mansion in 2001. However, no further games were made. Attempts to launch both Wii and DVD game series were also short-lived. In August 2012, Her Interactive put up a Kickstarter to import their latest game, Tomb of the Lost Queen, to mobile devices. However, the Kickstarter was cancelled, due to it not collecting enough money in time. Ghost of Thornton Hall ended up being the inaugural game for tablets in 2014. The Silent Spy was the next mobile project, but it was again cancelled in 2015. In May 2015, Her Interactive laid off just about every single employee other than the marketers and put their products on an indefinite hiatus, save for the children's app Nancy Drew: Codes & Clues in May 2016. In January 2017, Little Jackalope confirmed that Codes & Clues as well as any future products would be outsourced. They also became a distributor for other products, such as The Young Socratics' Odyssey. In December 2017, Her Interactive released a statement saying that the next Nancy Drew adventure game is scheduled to be released in Spring 2019, and that it would have the potential to be released on consoles, VR, and tablets alongside the regular PC/Mac release. Subdivision In 2015, Her Interactive founded a subdivision called Her Interactive Kids to release mobile games aimed for children. List of Games This is a list of games released in chronological order. For more information on the various series, look at these pages: Nancy Drew PC Adventure Series,'' Nancy Drew Dossier,'' Spinoffs Cancelled/Shelved Projects * Ship of Shadows! * Castle Finster * Tomb of the Lost Queen tablet port * The Silent Spy tablet port Her Interactive in Nancy's World Her Interactive has quite a presence in Nancy's world, as well: *Copies of The Vampire Diaries appear in the library in Secrets Can Kill and in Lillian Weiss' office in Stay Tuned for Danger. There is an ad for it in the rec room in Warnings at Waverly Academy, and an ad for a parody of it in Secrets Can Kill Remastered called The Campfire Diaries. *In the library in Secrets Can Kill is a book about Her Interactive and the Making of Nancy Drew, being the first indication that it is an actual company. *In Stay Tuned for Danger, Lillian Weiss has a mug with the HeR logo on it, as well as a rolodex with the name "Ms. Teri Gaime" on it with the Her Interactive logo. Dwayne Powers also has one of their business cards in his wallet, and the logo is present on a skateboard in the prop room. *In Message in a Haunted Mansion, Rose Green also has a Her Interactive mug, and Abby's book on Fortune Telling was produced by Her Interactive Publishing. *A Her Interactive mug once again appears in the women's dressing room in The Final Scene. *In Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake, Nancy mentions on her PDA that she should check out herinteractive.com since it is a keen website for detectives. *In Alibi in Ashes, Nancy's cake scrapbook has quite a few references to Her Interactive, and one girl is even shown holding up a copy of The Haunted Carousel, meaning that Her Interactive has turned Nancy's cases into games just as in our world. Books based on her cases are shown in the book as well. *At the beginning of Treasure on the Tracks, Joe mentions that some of Nancy's cases (at least Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon and The Haunting of Castle Malloy) have even been adapted into movies. *All of the cases have artwork representing them, as the characters have them as their cell phone backgrounds in Alibi in Ashes. *In The Shattered Medallion, Her Interactive is sponsoring Pacific Run, and their logo is on a curtain in the Puzzle Palace. External links * Official website: HerInteractive.com * * * Facebook: NancyDrewPCGames * Pinterest: nancydrewgames * YouTube: HerInteractiveGames References Category:Browse Category:Companies Category:Her Interactive